Three hearts
by slythadri
Summary: Hermione Granger is mesmerized with the relationship between her two closest friends, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. If only she could find a relationship like that! Triad ahead, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

One Sunday morning Hermione Granger woke up with a hangover, feeling very hot and trying to place were she was. A second later she realized that she was feeling hot because she was nuzzled on the chest of…oh…shit. She was being held hostage in the arms of Harry Potter. As in Harry Potter, her best friend. As in Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. Shit, shit, shit. The first thought that crossed her head was to jump off the bed and get dressed before Draco came by and found her there. He was very possessive of Harry and she had no reasonable explanation to what she was doing there. Naked. In bed. With Harry. She tried to roll but then she realized she was trapped…by the very tall, very muscular, very naked body of Draco Malfoy. Two thoughts now appear: 1. Draco would probably not curse her, if he was the one holding her from behind. 2. Did I, you know, did the dirty deed, with both of them?

Before she could answer her own question, the sleepy low voice of Draco was talking into her hair; "good morning gorgeous. Do you want to help me with this while Potter wakes up?" he guided her hand to his erection. "I'm awake and so is my dick", said harry with his eyes closed. Hermione started a sentence "Uhm, what did…" Draco cut her off with a kiss "don't you dare overthink this one, little bookworm. We had a wonderful night, even though you only gave away pussy and didn't let us fuck your gorgeous ass. Now lets just have a wonderful morning and we'll go for brunch to kill this hangover". For once in her life Hermione allowed herself to not think. She just felt. She felt two hungry mouths tasting every inch of her body. She felt two hard, thick cocks in her hands, in her mouth, on her breasts, in her pussy. She lost herself in the moment and didn't dare to think, holding onto the feeling of wave after wave of orgasms. She had fantasized about this for months now, but she didn't think it would ever come true.

When Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had come out as a couple, she was the first friend to show them excitement and support. Since then she had spent a lot of time hanging out with them, among other things because of her lack of a relationship of herself. After the relationship with Ron Weasley went south, she had briefly dated a few cute guys, like Oliver Wood and Dean Thomas, and even dipped her toe in the Slytherin pool by going on one date with Blaise Zabini, but nothing came out of those. In the back of her mind she knew it was because she was comparing them with what Harry and Draco had. They were amazing together, Ying and Yang, and even if they had a fight they would have the most passionate, over the top make up sex she ever heard of. That was the kind of relationship that she wanted for herself, and those other guys, though handsome and nice enough, didn't seem to be eager to give her the equality and value that she needed; they seemed intimidated or something. Harry loved Draco's intelligence and cunning. Draco loved Harry's compassion and strength. And Hermione loved them both. And now, for some unexpected twist of fate (and some alcohol), she was able to taste a piece of the wonderful relationship that they had built for themselves. She relaxed into it and let the wandering thoughts for later.

The following weekend Hermione was hanging out with Harry at the boy's flat. This was the place where she felt more at home. During the past week she had been feeling nervous about any possible consequences of the crazy night the three of them spent together, but the guys seemed to be at ease, so she tried to relax. She had always had a close physical relation with Harry; since they were back in school she had been affectionate towards him, hugging him and holding his hand frequently. And during the time that they were on the run from the Death Eaters they shared a bed (more like a cot in a tent) for months at the time. Then when the friendship and later relationship between Harry and Draco took off, she easily allowed herself to become close friends with the Slytherin Prince.

The press was always breathing down their necks, trying to find scandalous information about them, so they opted for giving the nosy reporters something to write about. Hermione had been photographed snuggling both of them, and Harry and Draco were openly affectionate in public, so they kept everyone confused and wondering. They just shrugged every time someone tried to question their relationships. They were all powerful and influential enough to not give two shits about any of it. They all held sits in the Wizengamot; Draco held the hereditary sits of the Malfoy and Black families, Harry took over the sit of House Peverell, and together with Neville, who took the Longbottom sit and Percy Weasley, who held the sit of his family, they pushed for Hermione to be awarded a place in the high court as a war heroine. Outside of gossip for the sake of gossip no one dared to mess with them.

But now that they had cross the line –the naked line that is- things felt a little confusing for Hermione. The boys were, well, boys, so they were more at ease about just having sex. But for her it was a bit more complicated. The two hunks were in a relationship, and they felt comfortable enough with each other to test their limits. She was the one that felt nervous about her position in this…friendship? Triad? What were they?

She did her best to not overthink it. Her compulsion to know the answers to everything was an annoying part of her personality but hanging out with Draco, who would cut her off when she got too inquisitive and irritating, had taught her how to relax a bit and let things evolve. But right now she was having a lot of trouble controlling her rollercoaster of a mind because her pussy seemed to have taken on a life of her own.

While before she had been able to be playful with Harry and would let him tickle or spank her without a second thought, now there were second thoughts, all of them very lascivious. The tickles seemed to run down straight to her clit, and the playful spanking was not helping. At some point she found herself tickling him while straddling him on the couch, trying still to be playful, but the truth was that he was hard and she was wet. It was in this compromising position that Draco found them when he walked through the living room floo, bringing some Chinese carry on. "What are we playing at?" he asked with a lift eyebrow. It was not the first time he had seen them interact like that, but something more was in the air, and she did react a little flustered. She got off a bit too quickly and mumble something about fetching butterbeers for the food. Draco let it play without making a scandal, but he felt slightly uneasy, and started to concoct a plan. Harry was oblivious to the whole thing, as always. It was almost cute.

They all sat on the floor around the coffee table and shared the food as they have done many times before. Hermione let her guard down a bit, maybe Draco was not upset to have found them playing around. But when they were done eating she felt too uneasy to stay any longer, so she decided to call it a night. She went to hug and kiss Harry first, then Draco grabbed her in his arms, kissed her full on the mouth and whisper in her ear "come to my office for lunch tomorrow". His voice was commanding and she felt a mix of fear and arousal. That night, alone in her bed, she dreamed of being in one of the dungeons back at Hogwarts, only this time she was chained to the wall, and a sexy and menacing looking Draco was sliding his hand down her knickers while he spoke in her ear "I'm going to teach you not to mess with what is mine". In her dream Harry was standing by the door of the dungeon, with his hand inside his jeans. She had an orgasm in her sleep. When she woke up her bed was soaked with sweat and the libations from her pussy.  
After a very uneasy morning at work, she took the floo to Draco's office at Malfoy International. When she arrived her hands were shaking, and a strike of fear hit her. What if Draco wants her out of their lives? Harry will never allow it, but it could get very nasty. Draco was sitting behind his mahogany desk, wearing a perfectly fitted muggle designer suit, looking like a god, beautiful and terrible.  
"Come in Granger. Make yourself at home. Lunch we'll be here soon, but I want to talk first". She trembled and took a sit in front of the desk. "As you can imagine, Malfoys don't like sharing. I have become a bit better by being with Harry, he is so selfless is impossible to not learn from him. But still, I must say I feel cheated".  
She spoke weakly "cheated? Draco I swear we didn't..." he raised a hand to stop her. "I feel cheated because you have had him to yourself longer than I had. Before we had sex I felt like I had the upper hand, so I was secure. But now I feel that I need to settle the score". She gulped hard. "What do you have in mind?" She asked apprehensively. He stood from his chair and walked to stand behind her, then lower his mouth to her ear and whispered "I want your ass. You let me be first inside of your gorgeous butt and I will call it even. Then we can all enjoy each other any way we want".  
She felt a mind blowing mix of nervousness, relief and arousal.  
He added "By the way, I told Potter this morning that I may eat you for lunch in my office, so we are cleared for that" he smirked and kiss her on the lips. She was breathing heavily. A knock on the door interrupted them. His secretary opened the door and levitated a few trays of food to the conference table on the side of the office. "Thank you Magda" he said dismissing her, then locked the door and put a _silencio_ charm in the office. He offered his hand to Hermione and walked her to the table. "You are awfully quiet gorgeous. Did I scared you?" "Yes" she mumbled. He kissed her hand and pulled a chair and instead of sitting her he took the seat and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck, still a bit shaky. He kissed her softly and sensually and said "you have one minute to express everything you have been ruminating since yesterday. After 60 seconds we are done talking". She took a deep breath and started talking very fast: "I was feeling very guilty because after we had sex I started seeing things differently. Harry and I have always played around and hug and kiss but there was some sort of limit. Now it felt like the limit was gone and when we were tickling each other I was getting really horny, then you walked in and…" he cut her off: "sixty seconds. Time's up. Look Granger, we're good, or at least we will be once I come in your ass" he said with a smirk, while she blushed tomato red. He continued "I did feel what was going on but let's face it, I'm not a girl, I do not dwell in confusion and do not indulge in drama. I look for a way to get control again, and now I got it. And you did leave Potter with a hard on, so I obliged and sucked his brains off" he said with a Cheshire grin in his face. Hermione laughed relieved and pulled one of the trays closer. It was an array of fruits, cheeses, olives and cold cuts. She started feeding Draco with her fingers and he reciprocated, and added some kisses in between bites. "So tell me one more thing Granger, did you sleep last night or were you too scared for that?" she giggled remembering the very wet dream: "I actually dreamed that you had me chained in one of the Hogwarts' dungeons because you were going to teach me a lesson to not mess with your things. I had an orgasm in my sleep" she said with an embarrassed laugh". He grin widely and said "I like how your brain works Granger, we may have to make that fantasy happen". They ate and make out passionately for a bit longer, then he said "before I eat you for dessert you need to know that there are some rules; the main one is that I demand fidelity. Even if in this case it will be polyfidelity. I know I have a reputation for being a man whore but that is not true and you know it, you have seen me with Harry, I would take a curse for him and I would curse anyone that tries to take him from me. You have been a flawless friend to both of us, but as a lover I will be possessive of you. And Harry is a dork that gets hurt easily, but you already know that. So do we have a deal?" She nodded and then laughed out loud "wow Malfoy, you just sold me that I can fuck the two hottest hunks in wizarding Britain at my leisure and are worried that I may want someone on the side? There is not enough lube in the world for that". He tickled her and kiss her temple "that's my girl. Or more exactly, Our girl". Then, true to his word he sat her on the table, pull down her already wet panties and proceeded to feast on her gorgeous pussy. After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore and stood up, took his cock out and fucked her so hard that he sent the food trays flying to the floor. The whole conversation had felt like a long foreplay session, so it took her about a minute to come. The feeling of her clenching walls made him come too, and they rode each other's high, kissing desperately until they felt their senses coming back. He casted a _scurgify_ and a contraceptive charm and help her off the table. He sat her in his lap again for a few minutes to give her time to recover a bit more before sending her back to work.

Work was not very productive that afternoon. All Hermione could do was daydream over her paperwork at her ministry office, giggling and blushing to herself. About an hour later a flying memo arrived at her desk. "Deputy Chief Auror Potter requests your presence in his office". She smirked and immediately walked to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After waving to the secretary, she knocked the door of Harry's private office. "Come in" he said in his authoritative work voice. It gave her goose bumps and oh oh, there goes her clit again. She walked in and closed the door. He put a lock and a _silencio_ charms on it. She smiled flirtingly. "do you need me Deputy Chief?" She asked with a side smile. "Yes madam undersecretary, please take a sit". She walked slowly to one of the chairs but he held a hand up: "not there madam, please come sit in my desk, in front of me". She felt her knees get weak, but made it to the desk. "Kindly lift your beautiful skirt and remove your panties please madam undersecretary". She obeyed. "may I ask what this is about Deputy Chief?" she asked coyly. "This madam, is about you offering yourself as a feast for my boyfriend and thinking that you can get away with it without paying tribute to me", he responded matter of fact. She submissively positioned herself on the desk in front of him and sat her feet, still with her pump heels on, on the arms of his chair, to let him see her pussy, wet and still flush from her earlier intercourse. "Fuck, this is so hot. I can smell him on you. I bet I can taste him too". And with that he dove in, making sure to be soft on her, she was already overly sensitive from her previous session. Hermione felt like a sex goddess. This was a most rare opportunity, to be possessed by two men that she trusted and loved, knowing that they will be there not only for her pleasure but also for her, anything she needed. Harry licked her slit some more and then asked "I'm guessing you are to sensitive for a finger pounding" she giggled "yeah, that would be a bit too rough right now". He replied "how about I put my dick in you and fuck you slowly?" she answered "that is a delightful idea". He unzipped his uniform pants and stroke himself a couple of times to lubricate his dick with his pre cum and her juices, and then went for it, inserting himself slowly, patiently, letting her adjust to his girth and then rolling his hips in sync with hers, in a wave motion that made them both moan. He unbuttoned her blouse and rubbed her nipples under her bra, making her even more wet and making her moan louder, until she picked up the pace with her hips and drove him into a frenzy that made them come loudly in an explosion of orgasmic waves. They held on to each other for a while, kissing and whispering and laughing softly. "I'm so happy 'Mione, I always thought I was being selfish, having Draco and still wanting you to be close to me". She laughed out loud "well, I thought I was being greedy, when I used to fantasize about how awesome it would be to be sandwiched in between the two of you".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Much love to my followers and reviewers, you guys rock!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked through the floo into the boy's flat and was greeted by the sight of Harry, dressed on his gala uniform, pinning Draco under him on the couch, kissing him like it was the last chance they will ever have. She smiled and cleared her throat softly. The two hunks giggled and Harry reached his hand for her to join them. She said "gosh Harry, anyone would think that you are leaving for ever. You will be gone for a couple of days, and you are only a portkey away, even if it is Japan". He was attending the Global Wizarding Security Conference, where he will be a keynote speaker. Draco joked "let him have his moment of dramatics. He loves being the pining lover that is been forced away from his beloveds". Harry rolled his eyes "you are making fun of me because I do have to go and you two are staying here to throw an all night fuck fest without me". Hermione blushed but Draco nodded "you bet we will. But it doesn't mean we won't miss you my delicious man".

Harry finished kissing him and said softly but seriously "promise me you won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do". Harry was aware that Draco's intention was to seduce Hermione into giving up her ass virginity, and he was of course concerned for her. Draco answered equally softly "I promise. Besides, the Ministry Undersecretary holds a lot of influence with the Deputy Chief Auror and they can manage to shove my sweet ass in jail if I do not behave properly". Harry smiled satisfied "good boy", and gave him a final kiss. Then he turned to kiss Hermione and without warning slipped a hand up her skirt and inside her panties and gave a quick rub to her pussy. She giggled with surprised eyes. He sucked his finger and said nonchalantly "I already had him this morning, but now I have to go without having you, so I'm stealing a taste". With that he kissed her one last time and jumped off the couch as the hairbrush that will act as portkey started glowing and it was his time to go.

Hermione and Draco watched him disappear with a sigh, then he stood from the couch and hold her hand "are you hungry?" she shook her head no. She was a bit nervous. Draco guided her by the hand to the master bedroom. He then proceeded to lift her hair delicately to be hold in a high bun. Then he said "get undressed beautiful. I have a bubble bath with a warming charm prepared for you to help you relax."

She happily obeyed and in the meantime he took off his button up shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, and she could see he had nothing underneath. He looked very hot half naked like this. He walked her to the bathroom and helped her get in the tub, which was charmed to set itself at the perfect temperature for the user. He took a bath sponge and soaked it with the bubbly water and used it to rub her shoulders, then her back, and finally her breasts. She relaxed into the attention, closing her eyes and letting herself be filled with the sensation. After she was feeling completely lenient he allowed the tub to drain and rinsed her with warm water with the shower hose. Then he wrapped her in a giant soft towel and carried her to the bed, where he finished drying her up, planting little kisses on every part he was patting dry. She was honey in his hands.

He caressed her face with the back of his hand and spoke softly: "I've been fantasizing about today all week. Would you allow me to play my little revenge fantasy with you? I promise you I would not do anything that makes you uncomfortable". She smiled and nodded. He added "the safe word is Snape" she exploded in laughter "that is awful Draco". He laughed too "that's the idea, something that will totally kill the mood in a second will stop whatever is going on". He conjured some ties that would hold her to the head of the bed. "This are enchanted to feel your mood. You will feel tied up but the second you want to be free they will let you go. Try them". She let him tie her wrists over her head and with a wiggle she let herself free. She smiled. "I'm ready love" she said seductively.

His expression became sober as he tied her up again, leaving the strings a bit long so he could turn her on her back or on her belly as he pleased. "Now Granger, you have been playing with something that is mine. You took something very valuable form me, now I will take something valuable from you. And eye for an eye". He loomed over her, looking deeply into her eyes, his silver orbs like thunderstorms of lust and revenge. He kissed her savagely, and she eagerly complied, letting him take over her body. He wildly kissed, licked and nibble from her mouth, down her neck, feasting roughly on her breasts as she arched her back begging for more. She channeled all the feelings she ever had for him to this moment, from the horrible selfish child that fought with her for years to the broken adolescent that she pitied deeply in his moment of disgrace, to the phoenix reborn of a man that he was now, larger than life, imposing, the man that she desired, that she loved. She let go of all control and let him take her, really take her in any way he wanted. He found his way to her soaked pussy and ate her ravenously while pawing at her breast with one hand and sliding the fingers of the other hand inside of her warm, moist channel. She was lost in the sensation, and when he teased her asshole with his thumb she cried in ecstasy and open herself more to him. He took her body cues and conjured lube potion and a couple of plugs for her butt. He grabbed her hips and flipped her on her belly, then lifted her hips so her ass was up in the air while her head was down on the pillow. Her hands remained tied, and he smiled "you like being under my control don't you pet?" she could only whisper "yes".

He smirked and softly removed his thumb, then pushed the smaller plug on her butt hole. She moaned loudly. "that's it sweetheart, relax. Let me posses you". He inserted the whole thing and slithered his hands down her back to help her relax even more. After a few minutes of caressing and kissing her ass chicks he slowly pulled the plug and started replacing it with another one a bit thicker. "Ready pet?" she breathed "yes". He inserted it easily and then proceeded to massage her clit, and she trembled and moaned like a wild cat, desperate for release. "Just one more step my love, this is when you give yourself to me". He unzipped his jeans and slide them off, then kneeled behind her, pulled the plug off slowly and looked at her relaxed butt hole. He put the head of his cock on the entrance of her ass and started to push slowly. She gasped and took deep breaths and encouraged him "oh my gosh, Draco please do it, let me feel you inside of my ass, please". He let himself slither deep inside, feeling her close herself around him; his balls tighten up and he felt close to the edge. He reached around for her clit and massaged it gently. She howled and seem to loose her mind "Draco I'm coming, oh my gosh, I'm coming with your dick in my ass, it's so fucking good, fuck!". With that he let himself go and felt his dick pulse inside her tight grip, holding to her hips for dear life as he let himself fill her up with his seed. She let herself fall on the bed, and the restrains undid themselves. He let his dick slide out of her, casted a cleaning charm and spooned her, creating a cocoon with his body. She allowed herself to be held until her breathing slowed down. Then she turned to face him. He caressed her face and kissed her softly. "Thank you my beautiful girl. You have no idea what this mean to me." He looked at her pensively and kept going. "You know, when we were kids people thought I was obsessed with Potter. The truth was I was obsessed with both of you. First with your friendship and later when I started having wet dreams, they involved the both of you. I imagined that you two had a secret sex relationship and I wanted in; I wanked off many times in the bubble bath of prefect's bathroom, imagining the two of you having sex in front of me and inviting me to join".

She smiled at that and kissed him deeply. "I'm so happy we can give you your desire now. But you know, I still have a little trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I can just be intimate with you without having Harry around or vice versa. I guess when you come in third in a relationship there is room for doubting yourself" she said with a small smile. As in cue, a silver stag floated into the room and spoke in Harry's voice "I've been gone a few hours and I already miss you both so much. Do you know how much I love you two?". Hermione giggled and Draco rolled his eyes "that sweet dork is going to be the death of us both". And with that he pulled her closer and she nestled relaxed in his arms. A little cat nap and maybe after there will be a few more rounds? she laughed at her newfound greediness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lemons ahead, BDSM references.

A couple of weeks went by and Hermione decided to take a break from her testosterone filled life to see her girlfriends. Ginny Longbottom, neé Weasley and Luna Lovegood, who was currently involved with Draco's former housemate Blaise Zabini, had been insisting on a girls' brunch. They did not understand why their friend, without a relationship of her own, was always unavailable. They worried Hermione was just working herself to death.

They agreed to meet for a boozy brunch in Diagon alley's newest chic spot. After a few mimosas and many laughs Ginny voiced her worry. "You know 'Mione, we called you here for an intervention. You are never available and as far as we know all you do is work and spend most of your time hanging out at Harry and Draco's. I would say that is not good, but somehow you look… happy. No one glows this much only from work."

Luna gave her a dreamy look and simply stated "that's because she is in a relationship. You are, right?".

Hermione blushed crimson and didn't answer. Ginny cornered her "Merlin's beard, she's right! Who is he? Is it someone we don't know?". Hermione looked even redder if that was possible. Ginny looked at her with menace in her eyes and growl "spit it. Now."

Hermione took a deep breath "it's Harry…and"

Ginny yelled "YOU BROKE UP YOUR BEST FRIENDS? HOW COULD YOU?". Hermione shook here head no. then she gave it another try. "itsharryanddraco".

"Come again?"

Deep breath. "Its Harry AND Draco". Ginny's jaw practically hit the table. "You, you, you… shit! you are so fucking lucky!" and she covered her mouth with her hand. Then she let out a loud cackle "you lucky slut!"

"Ginny!" Hermione tried to shush her. The redhead just kept howling like a hyena. Luna gave her an angelic smile "I think it's wonderful. You three really complement each other. That's why you wanted to spend so much time with them and they allowed you to".

Ginny finally calmed down, downed her mimosa on one sip, ordered another round and demanded: "details, now. All of it. The dirtier the better". Hermione rolled her eyes but started from the beginning. The drunken night. Waking up thinking she was dead meat only to have the most amazing, erotic experience of her life. The day that Draco caught her naughty-tickling Harry and decided to make her "pay a price". The current status of her relationship, how circumstances have her mostly spending time with each of them separately and how it is different and how she still has to wrap her head around the fact that it is not cheating, it's a three-way relationship. And how she is happier and more exhilarated than she's ever been in her life.

Luna spoke with her usual wistful tone. "Adventurous sex is amazing if you are with the right people. Blaise is very open and wants to try new things and new people all the time but I prefer to include only those who align their magic well with ours. That's why our usual threesome partner is Pansy". Ginny's jaw was hurting after dropping so many times in one brunch "you did Pansy Parkinson? What the heck?". Luna shrugged. "She has a bit of an attitude in public but in bed she allows her soul through, and she's been close to Blaise for a long time, so we connect in the right way. But she doesn't like to do relationships, so it works great with her that we are ok with her need for independence. We all are a bit like that." She smiled sweetly. Ginny shook her head dog-like "what the heck, I thought I was the strong adventurous one and I'm stuck with…" Hermione interceded "you are stuck with 6'2" , 220 pounds of pure, hard ripped muscle. Poor you, sad life". Ginny laughed "I know, Nev turned out to be quite the stud. Not to mention the horse cock". Hermione face palmed, while Luna kept just sipping her drink and looking dreamy.

After her ladies' brunch Hermione went back to the boy's flat. They seem to assume she lives there now, but she still keeps her flat, sometimes she needs some space. And there is some longing fear of rejection, to be completely honest. But Sundays are always with her boys, it's been like that for years, since before things got heated. She walked through the floo to find her boys sitting on the living room, fire whisky in hand, both dressed in jeans and tight matching t shirts, bare feet, apparently waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow "afternoon drinks?" Draco answered "just trying to match your mood love. We have a surprise for you".

"Oh?"

Harry gave her a mischievous smirk that he probably learned from living with a Malfoy for years, raised from his sit and offered his hand. He pulled her close, kiss her lips sweetly and turned her around. "close your eyes". She obeyed and felt a soft blindfold set over her closed eyelids. With Harry still on her back she felt Draco approach and stand in front of her. He took her hand and pulled softly "come with us love". She felt a bit like a prisoner being walked to a cell by two very sexy guards. She was already feeling the warm wet between her legs. They walked into what was probably the bedroom but it felt different, cold somehow, like a stone building would feel. Harry removed the blindfold and she opened her eyes and gasped. They had transfigured the room into a dungeon. She swallowed hard. This was her dream. The one she told Draco about. They were going to make her a real life sex prisoner. It was the most erotic thing she ever tried. There were chains in the walls and hanging from the ceiling. There was a cage on a corner. And some sort of small table or more like a tall, wide bench with ties sat in the middle of the room. While she was dazed looking at her surroundings the boys had removed their t shirts. Their naked torsos were stunning, Harry tanned and full of bulky muscles, his auror authority irradiating through like heat from the sun. Draco was taller and leaner, pale skin with long, lean muscles that he developed from a lifetime of playing quidditch.

Hermione felt a sudden chill all over her body and saw that one of them had vanished all of her clothes, except for her high heels. Harry quickly used an auror binding spell and her wrists were tied in front of her. Draco asked in a deep voice "what is the safe word?". She answered "Snape". Harry couldn't hold a loud cackle but he composed his face fast enough. He took a deep breath, pointed his wand at her and spoke in his auror voice "inside the cage ma'am". She looked at him with wide, scared eyes but her pussy told her to go with it. The cage was low, only tall enough for her to be on her knees, but the floor was charmed to feel cushioned. Harry closed the little door and she was a caged animal. The two men looked at her with hungry eyes. Then they turned to each other and started kissing wildly, hair pulling, teeth bearing, hands gripping each others hardness through their jeans. She couldn't help but start touching herself. She licked her fingers, rubbed and pinched her own nipples and finally slid two fingers insider her wet cunt. Her moans called the attention of the two men, and they advanced on her. In unison they unzipped their jeans and pulled out their cocks. Harry was the first to put his through the bars and commanded "suck it". She hold herself to the bars with her tied hands, got her face close to the throbbing member and licked the tip, caressing the head with her lips. She looked at him with submissive eyes as he growled in pleasure and repeated his command. "I said suck it. Open your mouth and swallow it".

He had never used a commanding tone with her, and it made her moan while she obediently open her mouth and slid inside as much as she could take. "Fuck. Like that, just like that, let me feel your throat. You are such a good pet". She couldn't believe that Harry Potter was capable of such filth. And she loved it. Then suddenly the cock in her mouth pulled back. Draco had roughly moved him aside, growling "she's my pet too", then kissed Harry roughly before putting his own cock through the bars. She swallowed it almost whole, her throat now relaxed after the previous one. "Fuck, such a filthy little whore" he said and then cupped her face with his hand "this is why I love you so much". The mix of vulgarity and raw love was intoxicating. They stood side by side and made her take turns sucking one, then the other, while they kept kissing and biting at each other and caressing her face and calling her all sorts of dirty sexy pet names.

After a few more moments of this they opened the cage and help her out. Once again she had Harry on her back and Draco in front, and they took turns kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts, and occasionally kissing each other. Draco asked "Ready to come love?" she could only nod. They walked her to the bench in the center of the room and carefully made her bend over it, legs apart, her chin resting on the front of the bench. Magical ties secured her ankles and wrists in place. "Are you ok?" Harry asked caressing her face. "Yes" was all she was able to whisper. She felt Draco standing behind her, and she could feel him tease her entrance with his cock. "Do you want this?" "Yes. Please do it". Draco slither slowly inside of her, letting her feel every inch and making her moan loudly. He pulled back and then in again, keeping a torturous slow pace. After a few thrusts Harry asked her "are you ready for more?". She nodded. He placed his cock on her lips and let her open slowly, allowing her to lick and tease without pressure yet. Both men got her into a tandem slow rhythm that made her forget that the rest of the world existed. The rhythm and speed increased in synchrony, all of them acting and feeling as one, picking up the pace until she made loud throat noises that announced her orgasm, and that was all it took for the boys to come one after the other. They stood there, riding the incredible high for a few minutes before the ties undid themselves and Draco lift her in his arms. Harry whisper a "finite" and the room transformed back to normal. Draco lied her on the bed and they both formed a cocoon around her. When she started shaking they covered her with a blanket and hold her closer. Draco, holding her from behind, spoke softly "it's ok love, you are coming back from what is called sub space. You allowed your will to be given up to us and your mind had to enter a different level to trust and accept it. Now you are descending from it and you need reassurance and comfort and love". Harry looked into her eyes "we love you so much 'Mione, you bring so much light to our lives".

She felt soft tears rolling down her cheeks, tears of happiness, of love, of belonging. They all dozed off after such a draining physical and emotional experience, content in the feeling of being blessed with something extraordinary.


End file.
